The present invention relates to a terminal fitting.
In a related art, as a terminal fitting, one terminal fitting has been known which includes a metal fitting body which has a plate shape and includes a wire caulking portion (a wire connection portion) to be caulked to a wire and a fastening portion (a fastening portion) which is coupled to the metal fitting body via a breakable breakage portion (an easy fracture portion), and includes an insertion hole through which a fastener (a fixing member) such as a bolt is inserted to be fastened to a mating member (see JP-A-2003-178824 and JP-A-2003-203687, for example).
In this way, according to the terminal fitting in which the fastening portion and the wire connection portion are integrally formed and the easy fracture portion is provided between the fastening portion and the wire connection portion, the easy fracture portion is broken by pulling up the wire connected to the wire connection portion at the time of disassembling, and thus the wire connection portion side can be removed from the mating member in a state where the insertion hole side of the fastening portion remains in the mating member.
Therefore, the wire can be removed from the mating member without removing the bolt by breaking the easy fracture portion to remove the wire connection portion side. As a result, recyclability can be improved.